1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer databases.
2. Related Art
Advancements in digital image processing methods have enabled these technologies to become valuable tools for a host of applications. These include, but are not limited to, documenting work products in such fields as biochemistry, cell biology, pathology, genetics, forensics, geology, metallurgy, inspections of electron devices, quality control applications, material failure analysis, and the like. Digital image processing methods enable pictorial data to be manipulated in ways that enhance the means by which humans can interpret this data. Digital image processing methods typically use computer-processed algorithms or user-operated computer graphics tools. With digital image processing, a picture is not only “worth a thousand words,” but also a source of a substantial amount of data about the subject(s) and the background in the digital image. In general, what is needed is a computer database management system for managing data associated with documents stored in an electronic form. Preferably, such a computer database management system would also be configured to support performing queries or data mining of relevant data at a high rate.